Chatroom xovr
by PurplePastaRoadroller
Summary: what happens when you put inuyasha the chipmunks fruits basket ouran and now powerpuff girl z? lots of comdey and a slight of romance on the side rate T
1. intro

Hey everyone this is purple angel giving you the 1st inuyasha/fruits basket/alvin and the chipmunks and now ouran high school host club along with bamboo blade and vocaliods or hatsune mix crossing disclaimer I don't own any of them I'm just a huge fan thanks! ^_^ Oh and before I start I'm putting all the user names so here it is:

Chipmunk characters;

Luv doctor- Alvin

Smart1-simon (or "si")

Cookiemonster-theodore (or "Theo")

Prettyprincess-brittney

Beautyizbrians- Jeanette (or "jean")

Sportycooker-elenor (or "ellie")

Fruits basket characters:

Ongiri/cheerfullriceball-Tohru Honda

Ratprince/yun-yun-yuki sohma

Kyo-kyo/fishfan-kyo sohma

Iluvkyo-kagura sohma

Luvpuppy-sigure sohma

Yankeethug-arisa uotani

Wavesenser-saki hanajma

Motegafan-machi

Iworshipaya-manbe

Snakeking-ayame sohma

Heartbreaker-kimi

My buddies:

Purpleangel-me

Gamerdude:briant

Iluvmusic/empteyminded-ana

Sportypunk-anahi(or "anny")

Iluvtacos-brian

Davidizawsum-david

Sexybeast-josh

Twiligthfan/Jbfan-jannete

Inuyasha charcters:

Dogdeomon-inuyasha

Futuregirl-kagome

demonslayer-sango

ladiezman-miroku

koga-wolfdemon

Ayame-koga'sgirl

Ouran high school host club charcters:

Haruhi- naturalist

Hikaru- badboytwin

Honey-sweethoney

Mori-silent

Tamaki-iluvteddybears/host king

Kyoya-smatrmoneymaker

Kaoru-sweetsidedtwin

Powerpuffgirls z characters:

Blossom-redeater

Bubbles-blue innocence

Buttercup-green tomboy

Mojojo-evilmonkey

Vocaliods (hatsune mix) characters:

Greenleeks-miku hatsune

Orangeroadroller- rin kagamine

Iluvbanananas-len kagamine

Purplesmurai- gakupo

Pinktuna- luka

Iluvcarrots- gumi

Givemebeer- mekio

Iluvfrenchtoast- teto kansnse

Whitedrinker-haku yowane

Yellowtexter- neru akita

Bamboo Blade characters:

Redbraver: tamaki kawazoe

Bluewritter:saya

Cheerfulyellow: kirino

Clumsygreen-azuma

Girlypink-mia-mia

Lilarmadillo-dan-kun

Shysmarts-yuji


	2. girls chatroom 1

Hey i'm back this is my 1st time doing this so plz R&R let me noe if u lk it any suggestion u wanna add to the story note that I don't own any characters 2 this story anyways on with the show.

Chapter 2 girls chat room

Purpleangel has logged on

Purpleangel:aw no 1's onlie

Iluvmusic has logged on

Purpleangel:ANA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Iluvmusic:hey juli waz up ^_^

Beautyizbrians has logged on

Purpleangel:yay more ppl ^_^

Iluvmusic:how hav u been jeanette

Beautyizbrains:gud wbu

Purpleangel&iluvmusic:gud ^_^

Futuregirl has logged on

Futuregirl:UGH INUYASHA DAT JERK!!!!!!!!

Iluvmusic:wut he do diz time

Beautyizbrains:I'm curious 2 u noe

Futuregirl:well-

Dogdemon has logged on

Dogdemon has been blocked

Purpleangel:……..

Beautyizbrians:oh dear -_-

Cheerfulriceball has logged on

Cheerfulriceball:hi evry1 ^_^

Iluvmusic: hi tohru nd y u blocked inuyasha kagome?

Dogdemon has logged on

Futuregirl: inuyasha SIT!!!!!!!

Dogdemon has been blocked and disconnected

Purpleangel: I suppose he went 2 c kikyo again did he?

Futuregirl: yes (sighs)

Purpleangel:want me 2 help u wit dat (crack knuckles)

Cheerfulriceball um did I miss sumthin

Beautyizbrains: boyz these dayz -_-

Boomerangechick has logged on

Boomerangechick:DAM HM DAM HM 2 HELL!!!!!!

Purpleangel: looks lk she's nt da only 1 pissed

Cheerfulriceball:wuts wrong sango

Boomerangechick: nothing jst miroku bein a womenizer again (sighs)

Purpleangel: (playz "womenizer" by brittney spears)

Cheerfulriceball(sweat drops)

Beautyizbrians: (playz a sad volin)

Futuregirl:poor sango

Sportyrocker has logged on

Sportyrocker:hey evr-

Iluvwemen has logged on

Dogdemon has logged on

Iluvwemen and dogdemon have been blocked

Iluvmusic:looks lk u guyz rnt in da mod 2 tlk

Purpleangel:I'll say

Iluvkyo has logged on

Iluvkyo: TOHRU HONDA WILL DIE!!!!

Iluvkyo has logged off

Cheerfulriceball: O.O

Purpleangel: random moment

Sportycooker has logged on

Sporty cooker:hey evry1 ^_^

Sportyrocker:hey ellie

Prettyprincess has logged on

Prettyprincess:ALVIN IZ SO GOIN 2 GET IT !!!!!!!

Sportyrocker:wut did he-

Luvdocter has logged on

Iluvwemen has logged on

Dogdemon has logged on

Luvdoctor iluvwemen and dogdemon have been blocked(again)

Sportycooker: I take bad

Beautyizbrians:really bad

All: agreed

Purpleangel:ugh so brd

Iluvmusic:tlk ppl tlk

Motegafan has logged on

Cheerfulriceball: hi machi ^_^

Motegafan: hi tohru evry1

Prettyprincess: ugh brd wanna go shoppin

All: sure

Purpleangel:evry1 meet at my house nd I'll go call gracela

All: k ^_^

Purpleangel has logged off

Motegafan has logged off

Cheerfulriceball has logged off

Iluvmusic has logged off

Sporty cooker has logged off

Sportyrocker has logged off

Futuregirl has logged off

Boomerangechick has logged off

Prettyprincess has logged off

Dogdemon has logged on

Dogdemon:HA!! Finaly kagome let me explain-DAM IT NO 1'S ONLINE FUCK!!!!

Dogdemon has logged off

So what you think plz R&R thankz ^_^


	3. crazy chatroom

Hey sorry I took so long I had to much stuff goin on anyways this chapter 3 of this awsome chatroom I created hope u enjoy it ^_^

Chapter 3 crazy chatroom

Purpleangel has logged on

Purpleangel:aw no 1's online

Naturalist has logged on

Purpleangel: haruhi

Naturalist:hey juli waz up

Purpleangel:nm wbu

Naturalist:(sighs) nm 2

Cheerfulriceball has logged on

All:hey tohru

Cheerfulriceball:hello juli haruhi

Beautyizbrianz has logged on

Purpleangel:yay it'z jeanette ^_^

Naturalist:how hav u been

Beautyizbrianz:gud

Futurepristess has logged on

All:hey kagome

Futurepristess:hey evry1

Demonslayer has logged on

Purpleangel:wow diz iz sure livly

Naturalist: I agree

Dogdemon gamerdude ratprince kyo-kyo iluvteddybears has logged on

purpleangel:(on da floor laughin XD)

gamerdude:(does da same) XD

kyo-kyo:OK WHO HACKED MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Ratprince:idk ^_^

Dogdemon:haha….hey who's "iluvteddybears"?

Naturalist: dats tamaki inuyasha XD

Iluvteddybears:haha very funny -_-

Gamerdude:diz iz my gud day

Purpleangel:my sides hurt 4rom laughin 2 much

Crazytwin#1 and #2 has logged on

Crazytwin#1,#2;XD nice name tamakind nd kyo

Iluvteddybears; SO IT WAZ U 2!!!!!!!!!

Kyo-kyo: YUKI!!!! CHANGE IT BK!!

Ratprince:I dnt do u stupid cat

Kyo-kyo:k den if u dnt den who who did

Purpleangel:(sighs) diz iz fun ^_^

Kyo-kyo: JULI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Purpleangel:i couldn't help it

Cheerfulriceball: EH!!!!!! O.O

Gamerdude I think u own sum1 an applogy

Heartbreaker has logged on

All:CRAP!!!!!(annyoned +rolls eyes)

Heartbreaker:hi evry1 tehe ^_^

Beautyizbrainz:o great -_-

Purpleangel:nt her-_-

Heartbreaker o yun-yun do u wanna go ot?

All(except heartbreaker and ratprince):yun-yun?

Ratprince:(sighs) plz dnt-

All:XD

Kyo-kyo iz now fishfan

Fishfan:(evil grin) nw I noe how 2 get revange

Gamerdude:o diz sure heatin up

Iluvteddybears is now host king

Host king:HOW DID U TWINS HACKED MY COMPUTER!!!!!!?????/

Crrazytwin#1,2:were nt telling u

Iluvmusic has logged on

Iluvmusic:hey guys

Purpleangel hey kyo say sry 2 yuki

Ratprince:it'z pointless juli he's jst a retarded asshole

Fishfan:WUT WAZ DAT RATBOY!!!!!!!!1

All(except fishfan and ratprince): (sweatdrops)

Purpleangel: o yea inuyasha

Dogdemon: yea?

Purpleangel:(takes ot recorder) SIT BOY!!!!!!

Dogdemon has been disconnected

Futturepristess: um wut did he do

Purpleangel he went 2 our highskool yesterday

Gamerdude:o yea I almost 4got bout dat

Iluvmusic:me 2

Futurepristess: HE WENT 2 UR TIME????!!!!!!

Gamerdude:yes he did

Dogdemon has logged on

Purpleangel:wait 4 it

Dogdemon:WUT DA HELL WAZ DAT 4!!!!!???

Futurepristess:I dnt do it

Purpleangel:DATS WUT U GET 4 CUMIN 2 MY SKOOL YESTERDAY!!!!!!

Beautyizbrianz:she waz referin 2 inuyasha kagome

Futurepristess:o

Fishfan:man tlk bout crazyness

Iluvmusic:aw wut I miss(scrolls chat) iluvteddybears waz tamaki XD funny

Host king: HEY!!!!

Ratprince:I'll brb

Ratprince status be right back

Iluvmusic:brb

Iluvmusic status be right back

All:……….

Ratprince is now yun-yun

Yun-yun status be right back

All:?

Iluvmusic:k I'm bk

Fishfan:where were u

Smart1 has logged on

Smart1:wow dere's a lot of ppl online wut I miss (scrolls chat)

Yun-yun:lots of things

All(except yun-yun):XD

Yun-yun:?wuts so funny?

Purpleangel gamerdude crazytwin#1,2 fishfan dogdemon:o yun-yun! XD

Yun-yun:k who changed it …… KYO!!!!!!!!!!????????

Fishfan:I dnt do it ssh

Gamerdude purpleangel crazytwin#1,2 naturalist:(on the floor laughin)

Purpleangel:(trys 2 catch breath) o yea ana did u get my package

Iluvmusic:yes I did wut is it

Purpleangel:u'll c (evil grin)

All(excpt me):!!!!!!!!!

Naturalist:wut excally did u brin her

Iluvmusic: hum I wonder wut diz botton does(presses botton)

Fishfan host king have been dis connected

All(but me):O.O

Yun-yun:yes dat stupid cat is under ana's control thankz juli^_^

Purpleangel: np anytime^_^

Fishfan host king ladiezman luvdoctor smartmoneymaker luvpuppy sportyrocker iluvtacos has logged on

Iluvtacos:hey evry1

Sportyrocker:hey ^_^

All:hey ^_^

Ladiezman:so wut did we miss(scrolls chat)

Every1 else that logged on does the same

Fishfan:DAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!

Luvpuppy:I agree

Host king ladiesman luvdoctor: we agree 2

Gamerdude:wut waz dat anywayz bud

Purpleangel: shock color ^_^

All(except me again): !!!!!!!!!!!!

Iluvmusic:dere all 4 me?! (evil grin)

Purpleangel:nah sum were jst test I kan't belive dey work

Iluvtacos:o yun-yun(funny voice):P

Yun-yun:very funny guys seriously who changed it juli?

Purpleangel:nope^_^

Iluvmusic:wut am I suppose 2 do wit dem?

Purpleangel:dere 4 da perverts except kyo

Host king:I AM NT A PEVRET!!!!

Fishfan:den y do I get 1

Purpleangel:so dat yuki nd kagura kan tourture u

Yun-yun is now ratprince (again)

Ratprince:juli u jst made my day ^_^

Sportyrocker:izn'nt dat a lil harsh

Ratprince:2 me no ^_^

Iluvtacos:I;m hungry

Sportyrocker:me 2

All:u 2 r always hungry

Purpleangel:do u guys wanna do sumthin I'm hecka brd -_-

All:……..

Naturalist:how bout da amusment park

Host king:aw u so CUTE wen u giv ideas!! ^_^

Purpleangel:looks lk da king luv haruhi

Crazytwin#1: yea yea wutever

Gamedude:iz sum1 jealous (smirkin hikaru)

Smart1 dogdemon ratprince: (also smirkin hikaru)

Crazytwin#1:I AM NT (blushin)

Purpleangel:yes u r nw lets go already

All:ok ^_^

Everyone has logged off

Snakeking has logged on

Snakeking:HERE I AM MY BEAUTIFUL SUBJECTS CUM ND ENBRACE ME WIT ALL UR LUV YUKI WE SHALL SHARE OUR BONDS AS BROTHERS ONCE MORE AHAHAHAH SIGURE I'LL BE WAIT 4 2NITE^_^……… aw I came 2 late o amusment park huh …..YUKI I'M CUMIN 4 U!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snakeking has logged off

So whatcha think plz R&R thankz ^_^


	4. vday speical

Hey everyone this is my early v-day presnt to all of you I hope you enjoy it plz remember to R&R thankz nd I don't own any of them

Chapter 4 V-day special

Purpleangel has logged on

Gamerdude has logged on

Purpleangel:BRIANT!!!!!! ^_^

Gamerdude:JULI!!!!!!! ^_^

ALL;waz up

ALLL:XD

All:STOP DAT!!! :P

Purpleangel:so brd

Gamerdude:ik rite -_-

Purpleangel:I hate v-day

Gamerdude:itz 2day? O.O

Purpleangel:yea

Gamerdudde:no wonder evry1 iz all luvy dovey crap:p

Iluvmusic has logged on

Iluvmusic:y did dey evr make v-day up 4?

Gamerdude purpleangel:idk y…….STOP DAT DAM IT!!!!

Iluvmusic:wow u 2 r livly 2day

Purpleangel gamerdude:WE R NT ANA!!!!

Iluvmusic:rite(sighs)-_-

Heartbreaker has logged on

All:hey kimi

Heartbreaker:HEY GUYS IZ IT V-DAY FUN?! ^_^

All(except heartbreaker):no-_-

Heartbreaker:o well g2g bye ^_^

Heartbreaker has logged off

Iluvmusic:v-day iz a huge pain in da ass

Purpleangel:I agree

Gamerdude:I 2nd dat

Ratprince has logged on

Ratprince: hey evry1 iz ms honda online?

Gamerdude:nope

Cheerfulriceball has logged on

Purpleangel:nw she iz

Cheerfulriceball:hey evry1 ^_^

Gamerdude:yo

Purpleangel iluvmusic: hey tohru ^_^

Ratprince:ms honda I hav sumthin 2 tell u

Cheerfulriceball:yes yuki

Ratprince:I waz wonderin-

Fishfan has logged on

Ratprince:would u go ot wit me on a date?

Fishfan:EH?!HAV U LOST IT DERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOIN OT WIT U!!!!!!!

Ratprince:ah god no

Iluvmusic:XD

Gamerdude:lol

Purpleangel:kyo-kyo he waz reforin 2 tohru idiot XD

Fishfan:DATS EVEN WORSE ND DNT CALL ME KYO-KYO WUT ELSE DID DAT DAM RAT TELL U TOHRU??!!!

Cheerfulriceball:uh um….

Purpleangel:LUV TRIANGLE!!!!^_^

Naturalist crazytwin#1 host king has logged on

Iluvmusic:hey haruhi tamaki nd hikaru ur jst in time

Naturalist:time 4 wut?

Gamerdude:a luv triangle has formed between yuki tohru nd kyo!

Host king:wow o yea haruhi wanna go ot 2nite wit me?

Naturalist:sry sempi I'm already goin wit hikaru

Host king:WUT?!

Iluvmusic:nd 4rom diz point on

Purpleangel:another luv triangle

Gamerdude:has formed ^_^

Purpleangel:u gonna take dat tamaki

Crazytwin#1:I already asked her ot HA!!!

Host king:DERE'S NO WAY HARUHI IZ GOIN WIT U!!!

Fishfan:DA SAME WIT TOHRU!!!

Crazytwin#1: SINCE WEN WE HAD 2 GET PERMISSION 4ROM U 2!!!

Ratprince:UR NT DERE PEARNTS!!!!

Host king:WHO SAYS WE WERE!!!

Gamerdude:o bkfired

Fishfan:SHUT UP U WANNA START SUMTHIN RAT BOY!

Ratprince:DAT DEPENTS STUPID CAT!!!

Iluvmusic:WAHOO FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!

Ratprince crazytwin#1:WUT MAKES U THINK SHE'LL GO OT WIT A BRIANLESS IDIOT LK U???!!!!

Fishfan:WUT MAKES U THINK DAT TOHRU WOULD GO OT WIT A GIRLY MAN LK U!!!!

Host king:OR A HOMO FREAK LK U!!!!

Cheerfulriceball naturalist: U GUYS STOP!!!!

Iluvmusic:DING DING DING!!!!!

Purpleangel: ROUND 1

Gamerdude: FIGHT!!!

Dogdemon futurepristess wolfdemon has logged on

Purpleangel:make dat round 2

Dogdemon:I TOLD U B4 U DAM WOLF SHE'S NT UR WOMEN!!!

Wolfdemon:Y WOULD SHE FALL 4 A 2 TIMIN MUTT LK U!!!!!

Futurepristess:-_-

All(except wolfdemon nd dogdemon):(sweat drops)

Purpleangel: DIZ IZ A AWSUM V-DAY!!!!

Gamerdude:I agree ^_^

Iluvmusic:me 2^_^

Luvpuppy snakeking has logged on

Gamerdude:hey sigure ayame jst in time

Luvpuppy:4 wut?

Purpleangel:u'll c scroll chat

Snakeking luvpuppy: ok ^_^ (scrolls chat) YAY LUV TRIANGLES!!!!

Purpleangel:itz lk I'm wacthin a reastlin game

All(except me):?

Purpleangel:sry I got pumped up

All:o

Iluvmusic:y couldn't b lk diz evry yr

Purpleangel: I agree

Gamerdude:ik rite

Evry1 else has logged on

All:O.O wow

Blackcow:so nw wut do we do

All:idk?

Ilvkyo:WE SHOULD GO ON DATES!!!

Yankeethug:I agree

Iluvmusic:briant u should ask ot juli on a date(smirk)

Beautyizbrianz:I agree

Futurepristess:me2;)

Purpleangel:dnt push ur luck(scary glare)

Purpleangel gamerdude: y would we go we r jst friendz….QUIT IT!!!

Crazytwin#1:rite(rasin eyebrow)

Gamerdude purpleangel: HEY!!!

Purpleangel:o yea ana u should go ot wit josh (smirk)

Iluvmusic:O.O WUT?! Y?!

Gamerdude: u guys make a great couple^_^

Ilvmusic:wut makes u think ddat

Gamerdude:I saw ur v-day persent

Iluvmusic:O.O HOW DO U NOE DAT?!

Gamerdude:he told me it waz 4 u duh

Purpleangel:(evil smile) o so dat waz hz present

All(except ana): aw XD

Iluvmusic:STOP DAT!!!!!

Snakeking: well g2g I got a date wit mina bye

Snakeking has logged off'

Ratprince:ms honda wanna go 2 da movies

Cheerfulriceball:sure bye evry1 ^_^

Ratprince cheerfulriceball has logged off

Iluvkyo:cum on kyo take me 2 da mall

Fishfan:WUT MAKES U-(rembers shock colr) (sighs) fine I'll go

Fishfan iluvkyo has logged off

Blackcow:rin wanna go 2 da usual

Runninwild:sure

Blackcow runninwild has logged off

Luvdoctor:brit wanna go 2 da mall

Prettyprincess:sure bye evry1 ^_^

Luvdoctor prettyprincess has logged off

Sportybaker:hey brian theo anny wanna cum ovr 2 make cookies

Sportyrocker:sure^_^

Iluvtacos:k

Cookiemonster:c u ltr ^_^

Sportyrocker sportybaker iluvtacos cookiemonster has logged off

Crazytwin#1:hey haruhi wut time u want me 2 pick u up

Naturalist:anytime idc

Crazytwin#1:k c in 30min

Naturalist:k bye

Naturalist crazytwin#1 has logged off

Host king:bye evry1

Host king has logged off

Dogdemon:hey kagome wanna go ot

Futurepristess:sure^_^

Dogdemon futurepristess has logged off

Koga'sgirl:koga I'm loney cum wit me plz

Wolfdemon:(sighs) fine

Wolfdemon koga'sgirl has logged off

Sweethunny silentype has logged off

Ladiezman:sango u ready 2 go

Demonslayer:yup bye evry1

Demonslayer ladiezman has logged off

Luvpuppy:I'm ot ltr

Luvpuppy motegafan iworshipaya has logged off

Purpleangel:aw it got borin again

Gamerdude:I agree

Iluvmusic:me 2

Smart1:hey jean wanna cum ovr

Gamerdude:wut r u up 2 (smirk)

Iluvmusic iz dave home

Smart1:nope

Beautyizbrianz:sure si I luv 2

Purpleangel:he climbed hz stairway 2 adulthood

Iluvmusic:XD

Gamerdude:LFMAO XD

Beautyizbrianz:uh yea well c u ltr

Smart1:bye

Smart1 beautyizbrianz has logged off

Gamerdude purpleangel:man diz suckz :P

Iluvmusic:r u sure u 2 rnt goin ot

Gamerdude purpleangel:we r sure ana……AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iluvmusic:wut?

Gamerdude:nothing (sighs)-_-……………. U juli r u dere?

Iluvmusic:juli r u dere?

Purpleangel:zzzzzzzz(corently sleepin) huh? Sry I waz fallin asleep

Iluvmusic gamerdude:o -_-

Gamerdude:im brd -_-

Iluvmusic:so r we

Gamerdude:ik dat

Purpleangel:(sweat drops) -_-

Iluvmusic:nw wut

Purpleangel gamerdude:idk

All:……

Purpleangel gamerdude:STOP DAT!!

Gamerdude purpleangel:NO UR NT!!!

Purpleangel gamerdude:YEZ I AM!!!!

Gamerdude purpleangel:UGH!!!!

Iluvmusic:…….(sighs+rolls eyes) luv birds -_-

Gamerdude purpleangel:WE R NT ANA!!!!

Iluvmusic:rite-_-

Wavesener:I think briant lks juli

All:……

Gamerdude:how kan u tell hana(annoyed)

Wavesenser:ur waves get softer everyday wen ur wit her

Gamerdude:……

Purpleangel:u hav been actin strange around me latly bud

Gamerdude:(shocked) O.O HOW KAN U TELL?!

Purpleangel:if u 4gotten u grabed my waist dnt let go of me wen I had g2 my 5th period class nd u almost kissed me!!!!

Iluvmusic:wohaoo he almosted kissed u aw man I wanted 2 c dat!

Purpleangel:ANA!!!!!

Gamerdude:uh nt 2 b mean bt ur nt helping

Sexybeast has logged on

Purpleangel:(evil smile) hi josh

Sexybeast:hey juli waz up

Purpleangel:nm u

Sexybeast:nm 2

Gamerdude:so wut r u gonna do diz v-day(smirk)

Iluvmusic:…………………

Sexybeast:I waz thinking of askin ana 2 cum ovr 2 da house if dats ok wit u

Purpleangel gamerdude:aw XD

Iluvmusic:(blushin) uh sure I guess c u in a few

Sexybeast:ltr guys

Purpleangel:hav fun!!!! :D

Sexybeast iluvmusic has logged off

Purpleangel gamerdude: LUV BIRDS XD!!!!

Wavesener:well g2g bye

Purpleangel:ltr hanajima

Wavesenser has logged off

Gamerdude:so I uh I guess itz jst us

Purpleangel:nw wut

Gamerdude:idk

Crazytwin#2:idk bout u 2 bt I think u 2 should go ot

Purpleangel gamerdude:KAORU UR STILL ONLINE??!!!! O.O

Purpleangel: I thought u logged off

Crazytwin#2:nah nt yet….wait-nvrmind g2g da others r waitin 4 me bye

Crazytwin#2 has logged off

Purpleangel:nw itz jst us

Gamerdude:so nw wut

Purpleangel:idk

All:(thinks)

Gamerdude:wanna cum ovr

Purpleangel:sure^_^ I KALL REMACTH!!!!!

Gamerdude:BRIN IT ON JULI!!!!

Gamerdude purpleangel has logged off

Now that was a long v-day special I'm thinking of do the dates part but I don't know if I should do it though what do you guys think? Please R&R thank you purpleangel out!!!!! ^_^


	5. crazy chatroom 2

Hey every one im back sorry about the wait I had things to do but anyways I have more chatrooms coming oyur way so don't stop reading please and if you can be kind to sends me some reviews I'll be happy enough to replay them back now on with the crazyness

Chapter 5 crazy chatroom #2

Purpleangel has logged on

Purpleangel: (sighs) am I always da only 1 online? -_-

Iluvtacos gamerdue davidizawsume iluvmusic sportyrocker has logged on

Purpleangel:hey evry1 ^_^

All:hey juli waz up ^_^

Purpleangel:nm wbu guys

Iluvmusic:listenin 2 music

Iluvtacos:eatin tacos ^_^

Davidizawsum:brd :P

Gamerdude:playin left 4 dead ^_^

Iluvmusic: I LUV DAT GAME ITS AWSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

Purpleangel:me 2 nd of course dats no surprise -_-

Sexybeast has logged on

All:hey josh

Sexybeast:o hey evy1 iz ana online?

Sportyrocker:yez she iz ^_^

Iluvmusic:wut iz it josh

Sexybeast:I waz wonderin if uh (blushin) do u wanna go ot wit me

(akward silence )

iluvmusic:EH?! O.O

purpleangel: (snikerin +wink) so wuts ur answer ana

iluvmusic:uh……..

gamerdude:wut a shocker

iluvtacos:I agree

davidizawsum:me 2

iluvmusic has logged off

purpleangel:O.O wow didn't c dat cumin

gamerdude:yup

sportyrocker:looks lk she's goin 2 aviod u 4 a while josh (smirk)

sexybeast:………..O.O O NO SHE IZN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sexybeast has logged off

all:……………….aw XD

davidizawsum: (sighs) funny well g2g 2 da stores wit parents -_-

iluvtacos:I hav 2 go 2 rite?

Davidizawsum:yez

Iluvtacos:ah crap

Gamerdude:dnt u jst hate it wen they take so fuckin long jst find clothes

Iluvtacos davidizawsum: HELL YEA!!!!!!!!!!!1

Iluvtacos: well bye evry1

Iluvtacos davidizawsume has logged off

Sportyrocker:well g2g evry1 I hav 2 get ready 4 a anime comvention

Diz yr bye

Sportyrocker has logged off

Purpleangel:so nw wut

Gamerdude:idk

Purpleangel:well g2g da street fair iz here 2day nd I dnt wanna mizz it

Gamerdude:it iz?

Purpleangel:yup ^_^

Gamerdude:wanna go 2gether

Purpleangel: sure c u ltr

Gamerdude:ltr

Purpleangel gamerdude has logged off

Im sorry if it's short but im updating more so don't worry until next time.


End file.
